


霓虹晒伤

by trichechu



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trichechu/pseuds/trichechu





	霓虹晒伤

-

王一博是极不喜欢在车场待了一个晚上之后，把剩下的时间留给不受控制的射灯，舞池里挤拥在一起的人群，毫无意义的酒精，以及无聊的社交的。但今天不一样，上次托人买的一个配件被寄存去一个车场附近的酒吧了。

王一博把车停在路对面，摘下头盔，深棕色的发丝边缘在路灯下镀了层银白，月光一样的冷酷。他把头盔挂在车把手上，酒吧门口爆炸一般的音乐隔着马路在他的耳膜上打鼓。

霓虹灯光挣脱黑暗的束缚，张牙舞爪地逃窜，在王一博脚边张狂地跳舞。顺着腕上手表的指针指向凌晨两点，王一博皱着眉毛踏进了这间酒吧。

-

肖战被秦恒紧紧圈在怀里，他觉得快要透不过气了。

明明是夏末秋初渐有凉意的时分，这个酒吧的卫生间空调温度开的却比酷暑时候的教室还要低。肖战抱着秦恒的脖子，他的胸膛紧紧贴着对方的，露在外面的手臂和解开了扣子的领口被寒意无情吞噬着，偏偏这样亲密地姿势和秦恒的动作又不断带给他精神上的刺激，热烈的，紧绷着，像是快要陷入漫无边际的晕眩。

秦恒亲吻着他的脸侧，吻过他的鼻尖，唇角，秦恒是个不折不扣的恶魔，他会在肖战有课的时候飙车到学校只为了在厕所干个午间炮，或者不依不饶地在他的朋友面前宣誓主权，或是总为特殊节日准备了难以启齿的特殊节目。

秦恒在聚会上扯着他避开人群，跌跌撞撞溜进逼仄窄小的卫生间隔室里做爱。他是不可理喻又残酷的混蛋，却又是这样的灼热。肖战快要透不过气了，他被顶的离开秦恒的怀抱，抱着对方后颈的手指节僵硬惨白。

肖战的眼角被生理泪水浸湿了，卫生间顶灯散发出的光芒在他的视线里不断地发散，发散，最后一片模糊。酒吧足够大声的背景音乐让他不用咬破自己的嘴唇，比在学校好多了，不是么。

秦恒是灼人的，但肖战太怕冷了，他不是耐寒的动物，所以他想，他还是离不开这烫人的温暖。

高潮后肖战瘫在秦恒身上，对方掏出手机看了一眼，02：00。

-

鬼使神差的，王一博把改装车底盘要用的那个小小的金属齿环揣进裤兜里，却没有离开，他顶着乱七八糟的灯光一阵又一阵毫无逻辑地扫射，穿过狂舞的人群，想去卫生间洗个手。

醉得互拥在一起的情侣放声大笑，朝着彼此的耳朵大喊着：“喂！已经凌晨两点十分了！”

-

秦恒总是先出去的那个。肖战费了点时间缓过神来，整理好自己，扣上从顶数倒数第二颗扣子，甚至强迫症的给根本没用过的抽水马桶冲了水。起身的时候，肖战知道低血糖又犯了，秦恒在早上恶狠狠威胁的样子又跑到脑海里了，“喂，不许不吃早餐！”

肖战无力地笑笑，撑着推开隔间没上锁的门。口袋里的手机震了一下，秦恒在两点十分发了一条微信消息。

-

王一博T恤外穿了件挡风的外套，他把袖子撸起来，相比打满了冷气的室内，温热的水流流窜在手心。

洗手池旁还站了一个瘦削高挑，穿着长袖衬衫，袖扣一只系了一只忘了，开着水流，却只是把手放在龙头下一动也不动的奇怪男人。肖战的身上泛着淡淡的酒气，他没喝多少，酒量也不错，却断片似的直直看着不断向外喷发的水流，脸上的潮红消退到眼角，一双大眼睛湿润地眨着。

肖战起身往外走的时候差点撞上一个穿着皮质外套的家伙，瘦高身形，和他自己很相似。

王一博当时正想跨过这个发呆的男人去拿洗手池另一旁的干手纸。他本能地避开，却伸出手扶了对方一把，在那件干燥衬衫的臂弯处留下了一个潮湿的手掌印。

一双朦胧的，忽闪着的漂亮眼睛。一个锋利到有些冷酷的嘴角。

肖战有点腿软，他半跪着，仰起脸露出一个灿烂地笑容，顶灯晃得他什么也看不清，被酒精腐蚀后的嗓音有些沙哑黏腻，“谢谢呀。”

王一博直直地看着他要去的前方，他扶起对方，过了一会儿关门的声音在身后响起。皱巴巴的干手纸被丢进垃圾桶，王一博看着自己变得干燥的手掌心，突然愣住了。

怪事，他王一博从来不是路见摔倒出手相助的人。隔着一层薄薄的衬衫，那种温暖柔软的触感甚至还留存在掌心里。

-

2：15分。

这个点王一博的室友刚打完一局游戏，准备打电话让王一博待会带一份炒粉上楼。

肖战养的猫蜷缩在落地窗前，身上堆着厚厚的窗帘，漂亮的绿色眼睛直勾勾地盯着外面，泛着晦暗的光。

此刻，有数不清的人已经沉沉地睡去了，也有无数的人仍旧清醒着。在这个对于地球来说普通的不能再普通的夜晚，有成群的人哭喊着见了最后一次面，也有许多人面孔模糊地第一次相遇。

不断地闪烁的霓虹灯光，像日光一般灼烧夜晚黑色的皮肤。


End file.
